


Something About December

by TheXJames



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, No angst to be found, Seriously this is fluff, Song fic, Super Gay Happy Christmas Things, merry pitchmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXJames/pseuds/TheXJames
Summary: The brunette had accompanied her to her family’s home the four years prior, always complaining on the way that there were too many people and you shouldn’t be in Florida on Christmas as you’d never get to see snow. The second they would arrive at Chloe’s grandparents’ house though, all sign of indignation would disappear from the brunette. Chloe had fallen a little more in love with the best friend every holiday season, watching Beca chase her niece and nephews through the house, squeals of delight coming from the kids as they hid behind doorways. She would look on fondly as Beca helped her grandmother with the trays of gingerbread cookies, insisting she could climb on the counter to reach the nutmeg and didn’t need the help of an “abnormally tall person.”





	Something About December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifiOnlyhadmorePaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper/gifts).



> This is super happy Christmas fluff for you all, because I can sometimes write non-angsty things. I wrote this for ifiOnlyhadmorePaper because apparently we are telepathic soulmates. 
> 
> Happy Christmas Eve :)

Chloe loved Christmas. It was her second favourite holiday, losing slightly to New Years. As she awoke on the Eve of Yule, she hopped up from the couch to glance out the window, hoping this year she’d be gifted with a white Christmas. She wasn’t lucky enough for that apparently, as the sun was shining brightly on the courtyard of below her. Sighing, Chloe thought to herself, maybe next year.

This was her second Christmas in New York City. It was a vast difference to Christmases growing up - the weather being the smallest change. Usually her holidays were spent surrounded by a large family, kids running through the house and adults gathered in the living room fondly catching up on their years, the smell of gingerbread cookies filling her grandparents’ home. Last year was the first time she hadn’t been able to make it home for Christmas, school, work, and finances not allowing the trip back to Florida. Her mother had offered to pay for a flight down of course, but Chloe had to work the 23rd and the 26th, making the trip too difficult. It was a hard Christmas for her, the culmination of a tough year of vet school and living on her own.

It was her first Christmas away from Beca in many years as well.

The brunette had accompanied her to her family’s home the four years prior, always complaining on the way that there were too many people and you shouldn’t be in Florida on Christmas as you’d never get to see snow. The second they would arrive at Chloe’s grandparents’ house though, all sign of indignation would disappear from the brunette. Chloe had fallen a little more in love with the best friend every holiday season, watching Beca chase her niece and nephews through the house, squeals of delight coming from the kids as they hid behind doorways. She would look on fondly as Beca helped her grandmother with the trays of gingerbread cookies, insisting she could climb on the counter to reach the nutmeg and didn’t need the help of an “abnormally tall person.”

Last year, Beca had tried to clear her schedule to come to New York for the season, but her label wouldn’t let her off the hook - they had a big album release on the 30th and couldn’t have a producer gone the week before the release. Chloe understood, she really did, and she and Beca skyped while watching It’s a Wonderful Life on Christmas Eve, keeping at least some of their traditions alive. It had been sweet of Beca, making gingerbread cookies at her apartment in LA and eating them whilst watching the movie with Chloe.

This year Beca was in Europe, being sent to promote the newest album she was working on. The artist, a young singer-songwriter, had connected with Beca and the label decided to use the friendship of the two young ladies, artist and producer, as a way to build publicity for the album. It worked, radio stations across the country had already picked up three singles from the new release. Beca was looking at her first grammy if things panned out. Chloe was so proud, if not tinged with sadness at the idea that even a skype date was probably out of the question.

Chloe turned off her television and began getting dressed, bundling up for the chilly winter weather despite the lack of snow. She’d decided to go for a walk in Central Park, needing to get out of her apartment at least for a while. The sun was beginning to settle below the trees and the light in the park would hopefully put her in more of a Christmas spirit.

Walking through Central Park was a favourite part of living in the city. The lights had been delicately placed throughout the tree branches on the main walkway of the park, causing a lovely soft glow throughout. As Chloe walked, she thought about the brunette, wondering what she was doing right now. If her time adjustment was correct it was just after midnight in London, where Beca was meant to be for the next few days, meaning it was officially Christmas. She pulled her phone out, forcing herself to smile brightly as she took a selfie and sent it to Beca, adding “Happy Christmas” to the bottom of it. She wished for nothing more than to be able to spend the holiday with her best friend, preferably not being just friends anymore. She knew neither of those things were feasible at the time, however.

Three months ago Beca had confessed her feelings. Beca had flown Chloe out to LA to spend fall break with her, the brunette having some downtime between albums, and a night out drinking had turned into the conversation Chloe had longed to hear for years. The breath had left Chloe as she listened to her best friend nervously admit that she was in love with her, had been for longer than even she realized. Chloe was in a dream, she never thought the brunette returned her feelings, and knowing now that she did was everything she ever wanted.The elation Chloe felt had been dampened though by the idea of trying to work with the distance between them, and Beca’s crazy schedule. After an emotional conversation, the two had decided to keep their friendship in tact, as opposed to trying a long-distance relationship that they knew had a very real possibility of ending in heartbreak.

The difference between them after that conversation was palpable though. Chloe felt as if she and Beca were dating, even if it was unsaid. They spoke on the phone more often than before, skype dates became a regular occurrence - even just for a few minutes on Beca’s break. Their conversations flirted between friendly and more. She knew Beca wasn’t seeing anyone, and she certainly had no intention of dating. So although technically they were still best friends, Chloe felt the underlying current of ‘wait for me’ in every interaction she had with the brunette. She would wait for her, she always had, and Beca knew as much - though the younger girl would never ask for that. She’d said it wouldn’t be fair for Chloe, that she needed to focus on school and not worry about having a girlfriend across the country. Words and actions seemed to differ though, as even Chloe’s school and work friends assumed they were together at this point, regardless of her denials.

Chloe had decided she was okay with whatever deferred state they were in currently; the conversations that turned borderline and the late night calls, the skype chats just because Beca wanted to see her face, the drastic increase in pictures - selfies in particular - she received from the brunette. She had no problem maintaining whatever they were doing until distance wasn’t an issue. She planned to tell Beca just that once she returned from the European tour mid-January, not to put any pressure on the younger girl, just so she would know that Chloe didn’t intend on finding someone else anytime soon.

Chloe walked through the wrought iron gates of the park and turned to head back to her apartment. She noticed her corner coffee shop was still open - things in New York didn’t close the way she was used to for the holidays. Stopping in, the decided to grab a peppermint mocha before going to watch It’s a Wonderful Life, telling herself Beca had more than likely watched it earlier in her evening as well.

 

******************************************************************************************************************

The flight from London to New York had been long, and miserable with a packed plane due to the holidays. She’d been stuck in a middle seat, between a scrooge-like businessman (Beca felt the sentiment) and a jovial older woman who Beca now knew had three grandchildren, one in college on a football scholarship, one who was about to graduate high school, and one starting seventh grade (she hadn’t wanted to be rude so waited to put her headphones on until two hours into the flight.)

By some miracle, after a long conversation with her label manager, Beca had managed to book the last flight out that would put her home before Christmas.

Home. Beca wasn’t thinking about New York when she used that word. Her home was with Chloe, a fact she had known for years. As she waited for her luggage to reach the claim belt, Beca thought back on the last two days. It had been a hectic race to get everything worked out, contracts drawn up and signed, and finally - luckily - securing a flight back in time for Christmas. She was too excited to be nervous at the time, but the eight hour transAtlantic flight had given her a chance to start second-guessing her decision. Beca shook her head to clear her thoughts, there was nothing to be hesitant about, she wanted this more than anything.

Baggage claim took forever, not surprising to Beca, and after thirty minutes she had managed to secure a cab from the airport to midtown, to Chloe’s apartment. Just before her flight left Beca had called Chloe’s mom to make sure the redhead was going to be in New York, not particularly wanting to show up to an empty place, and was treated to a Chloe-like squeal as Anne realized that Beca was in an airport. She smiled to herself as she remembered the conversation.

 

_“Rebecca Mitchell are you flying to home surprise my daughter on Christmas?!?” Beca had to pull the phone away from her ear slightly so she wouldn’t temporarily lose her hearing._

  
_“Um…” Beca paused. “Yes. Please don’t say anything to her though. If something happens and the flight gets delayed or anything-”_

_“My lips are sealed honey. Oh, I’m so happy right now. I didn’t want my baby spending Christmas alone.” Beca was pretty sure Anne was crying._

_“You’re sure she’ll be there though, and I’m not going to be interrupting anything? I can get a hotel room-” Again she was cut off._

_“Don’t you even think about getting a hotel, yes she will be there and yes she will be ecstatic to see you so don’t try and psyche yourself out now.” The mothering tone Anne took caused Beca’s heart to warm._

_“Yes ma’am.” She said._

_“Beca?” The brunette heard Roger come over the line, realizing she’d been put on speakerphone._

_“Yes Mr. Beale?” Beca responded. She’d been told many times to call him Roger but the tone in which Chloe’s father said her name had her nervous once more._

_“Are you going to marry our daughter?”_

_Beca choked on the Starbucks she was currently drinking, sputtering slightly. Her heart started racing momentarily, before she happened to glance up and see an older couple sitting across from her waiting for their flight. She answered before realizing she’d spoken._

_“I’d very much like to, sir.” Her eyes went wide as she realized she’d just said that to Chloe’s parents, and probably the rest of her family._

_“Good. Because we’d like that too. Now have a safe flight and let me or Mama know when you’ve landed.” Beca thought she heard emotion in his voice, but luckily didn’t have time to think on it as her gate was called to board._

_“I will, sir. Happy Christmas.” She said, still slightly in shock, as she stood and grabbed her carry-on._

_“Happy Christmas Beca!” Her face flushed as she heard multiple voices respond, confirming that she was in fact on speakerphone._

 

Realizing she hadn’t texted Mrs. Beale yet, she pulled her phone out to let her know she had made it safely. She saw she had a text from Chloe, smiling as she opened it and saw her best friend beaming at her, Christmas lights in the background. Quickly, she shot off a text to Anne, as well as one to her boss letting both of them know she’d landed safely, before putting her phone away and looking out the window. She was only twenty minutes or so from Chloe’s apartment now, she thought to herself, as she noticed snowflakes beginning to fall outside.

 

******************************************************************************************************************

 

Chloe nursed her peppermint mocha as she walked the three blocks back to her apartment. As she took a sip, something wet hit her hand, and she looked up, smiling as she saw the snow falling down toward her. Maybe she would get a white Christmas after all.

As she turned the corner, she noticed a cab pull up in front of her building. She glanced at her watch, noting that it was just after nine, and thought to herself that she would hate having to be driving a cab right now. When she looked back up though, she stopped walking. A petite brunette got out of the cab, shrugging a beanie on before turning back to grab something. Chloe’s breath caught in her throat, but she told herself it was a coincidence. The girl just looked like Beca, that was all. There was no way - but the brunette set a suitcase down on the sidewalk and adjusted her beanie, running slender fingers through the hair that was sticking out of it. Chloe knew that motion, she’d seen it dozens of times. She began walking toward her building again, and the girl, quickening her pace. She was about five feet away when Beca, her Beca, that was supposed to be in London right now, turned toward her. She had a deer in headlights look for a moment before a soft smile played on her lips.

“Becs?” Chloe said softly, still not believing what she was seeing.

“Hey Chlo.” And suddenly Chloe was closing the distance in two steps, wrapping her best friend in her arms. Beca hugged her back fervently, before pulling away and looking at her with that soft smile still.

“I don’t understand, you’re supposed to be in London?” Chloe questioned.

“Well yeah...but we have a tradition to uphold don’t we?” Beca responded, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets.

Chloe smiled brightly before scooping Beca up in another hug. She had so many questions but right now she was just so happy that the brunette was here.  
“Chlo. Chloe, I can’t breathe.” Beca said, laughing, and Chloe let her go once more.

“How are you here?” Chloe questioned.

“Well, I took a plane, then a cab, and -” Beca began.

Chloe smacked her lightly on the arm. “No, you know what I mean Becs.”

“I’ll explain that, but first, here.” Beca pulled an envelope out of her back pocket. “I know it’s not quite Christmas, but here’s part of your present.”

Chloe took the envelope and opened it, noticing her hands were trembling slightly. She pulled out a stack of papers, flipping them open to see what looked like a contract. She looked up to Beca, who just smiled and nodded at her to read. Skimming the page, her eyes caught on the third sentence, and she gasped as she looked back at Beca.

“The label wants me to open their newest studio, here, in New York.” Beca was smiling as she said the words, looking up at Chloe through emotion filled eyes. “I move back after the first of the year.”

Chloe felt tears well up, she couldn’t even process the amount of happiness she felt. “So, you’re back?” She whispered.

“I’m back.” Beca echoed, grabbing the envelope from her trembling hands and setting it on top of the suitcase still sitting beside them. Her hands then moved to Chloe’s face, wiping a tear from her cheek before moving her hair behind her ear. “I’m back.” She said again.

Chloe stared at the girl before her, steel eyes warm as they moved from her eyes to glance at her lips, then back up. She couldn’t stop herself, feeling the draw Beca had on her as she moved her hands to the brunettes jacket, pulling her closer. Beca’s breath hitched slightly before she swept forward, closing the rest of the distance between them. Chloe felt soft lips on hers, a new but familiar feeling coursing through her as she kissed her best friend, pulling back slowly as a snowflake landed on her cheek. She laughed, looking up at the flakes catching the streetlight as they fell silently all around them. Looking back at Beca, she felt the brunette take her hand, tightening her grip as she pulled her back in. Beca brought her other hand to Chloe’s cheek as lips moved as softly as the falling snow.

Beca pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads together as Chloe’s smile overtook her face once more. The hand still on her face gently ran a thumb over her cheekbone, before the brunette spoke once more, this time a near whisper.

 

 

“Happy Christmas, Chlo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a great Holiday and I'll see you back before the New Year with the next chapter of Turning Page.


End file.
